


you’re just like me

by l0nelybitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Pandora's Vault Prison, Villain PoV, george and sapnap are only mentioned briefly, i started with the intention of being angsty but humour for the win ig, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelybitch/pseuds/l0nelybitch
Summary: "hey tommy? guess what song i'm humming?" dream asked playfully, eyes still shut.he frowned when he got no response."tommy...are you still mad?" he sighed, opening his eyes turning his head to look at the figure of tommy against the other wall."tommy."but tommy didn't reply. his body was propped up unnaturally against the cold, rough walls. his dirty blonde hair fell partly over his shut eyelids, his skin sickly pale, with the exception of the plum coloured marks on his skin."he's dead you idiot." another voice said, echoing through the cell.dream alone in a cell with a dead body, what will he do? talk to supernatural entities, that’s what.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love dream’s character, i think he’s such a good villain and interesting to analyse  
> not very long but i thought the concept was cool

_drip. drip. drip._

violet tears leaked from the crying obsidian on the ceiling, making quiet splashes as they hit the cell floor.

the cellmate sat on the bare ground, staring at the cracks in the obsidian, spreading out like thin vines, exposing the glowing purple interior.

his half cracked mask sat atop his messy wheat coloured hair, his pale face lit up by the unsettling glow of lava. he was dressed in orange jumpsuit, with a patch that read:

_prisoner 001_

he liked to listen to the purple droplets fall. it beat the obnoxiously loud gurgling of lava any day. he had to strain to pick it up, but he'd been in the cell for so long that he'd found rhythm in the drips.

_drip. drip. drip._

it was like a song almost.

he hummed the notes to mellohi to himself, resting his head against the wall and shutting his eyes.

"hey tommy? guess what song i'm humming?" dream asked playfully, eyes still shut.

he frowned when he got no response.

"tommy...are you still mad?" he sighed, opening his eyes turning his head to look at the figure of tommy against the other wall.

"tommy."

but tommy didn't reply. his body was propped up unnaturally against the cold, rough walls. his dirty blonde hair fell partly over his shut eyelids, his skin sickly pale, with the exception of the plum coloured marks on his skin.

"he's dead you idiot." another voice said, echoing through the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

"for someone who boasts his intellect so often, i'd have assumed you knew that dead people don't tend to respond when you talk to them."

"shut up. actually, we were having a great time before you showed up uninvited, this is the best we've ever got along." dream muttered, rolling his eyes. "at least have the decency to show yourself."

a figure faded into view, hovering a few inches off the ground. they were almost identical to the prisoner, except they were clad in black cloak and wore a mask similar to dream's. the mask was black, and bore a white sinister grin. pointed horns tore through the hood of the cloak, and the being was surrounded by a wispy green aura.

"missed me?" they grinned.

"no. not in the slightest."

"why, you got more important things to do? i bet making small talk to a dead child in an obsidian shoe box is exhilarating."

"what do you want?" dream asked tiredly. "i'm no help to you, i can assure you."

"awe, that's not true. sure you may be a pathetic weak bitch boy who lost to two literal children, but it doesn't mean you're useless."

"you really know how to make a guy blush."

"i could get you out, you know."

"so you can have that over my head? fat chance, fuck you. i will never make a deal with you again, mark my fucking words." dream hissed.

"...that hurt. it hurts that you think i'd ever use you like that. we're friends, i just wanna help you."

"nice try. you sound like me." he scoffed.

"i wonder why?" a new voice questioned.

"oh come on, you too? this isn't a fucking party, i'm in fucking solitary confinement, ever heard of it? s o l i t a r y." dream groaned. "who's next, jesus h christ?"

"you were just talking to a corpse, dream. you're not in a position to complain." the voice remarked.

a figure dressed in a pale blue cloak floated into the cell. it had a white mask with a golden cross orbiting its head, and a shape resembling a wide smile besides it. the being had a human like form, and golden wavy hair peaked out of its hood. it wore a green amulet around its neck, something close to a reptilian eye in the centre.

“dreamxd! good to see you again, friend.” thedark one beamed.

“do not address me.” dreamxd said blankly.

“he’s in denial, we’re really good friends. besties if you will.” the dark one corrected.

“what even are you called?” dreamxd asked.

“uh...dre...nightmare. it sounds sick, right?”

dream and dreamxd snickered. “sure. anyways, xd don’t you have, godly shit to do? like fucking, preserving the winds of time or something?” dream asked, a hint of snark in his tone.

“i got bored. and i just wanted to laugh at you in person. you really are pathetic now, huh?” dreamxd said.

nightmare giggled. “right? he’s such a loser.”

dream closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall, bashing it a few times.

“what’ve you been up to? except brutally murdering minors and writing fanfiction?” dreamxd asked, flicking through a book on the lecturn.

“don’t read those. and no, i do other things, wait, i mean i don’t do those things...i’ve been planning.” dream answered.

“nice, it won’t work. anyways, i built mcdonald’s recently.” dreamxd said innocently, stroking the blank book pages.

“you. a celestial being. built a mcdonald’s.” dream said slowly.

“and you didn’t build a wendy’s? that’s embarrassing.” nightmare muttered under his breath.

“yeah. with uh, george. mortals are fascinating-”

“with who?” dream snapped, his head whipping up.

“he said george! if you didn’t hear. with george.” nightmare said immediately, a grin on his face.

dream’s eyebrows furrowed. “you’re a liar. i may be losing sanity but i’m not stupid. funny though.”

“he’s not lying, i was there.” nightmare added.

“no you wer-” dreamxd started.

“has george ever built a mcdonald’s with you? i don’t think he has. he hasn’t even visited you, he definitely doesn’t miss you. he doesn’t even care that you’re in here. he’s replacing you. you’re disposable to him-” nightmare rambled.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! holy shit.” dream exclaimed. “do you ever stop talking?”

“wow. looks like i touched a nerve. i thought you didn’t care about anyone, dream. what happened to _revenge_ and, _i’m a god_ , and _crazed villain arc_? because all i see is weakness.” nightmare shrugged.

“i could ask him if he wants to visit you.” dreamxd offered.

“no. i don’t want to see him. build a fucking burger king too while you’re at it.” he mumbled bitterly.

“i mean, who can blame him, if i had to choose between you and jesus dream, i’d pick jesus dream any day. you’re kinda a loser.”

“fuck off. you are the bane of my existence. do the universe a favor and never speak again. ever.” dream scolded.

“does he seem bitter to you? he seems bitter to me.” nightmare said nonchalantly, poking tommy’s limp arm. “so like, what are you gonna do with the boy? he’s gonna start to smell soon.”

“i’m gonna revive him.”

nightmare scoffed. “no but actually, he’s a health hazard.”

“i’m not joking. i have a book.”

“i hate to break it to you, but you can’t headcanon him back to life, dream, i don’t think it works like that.” nightmare replied.

“you’re a fool, dream.” dreamxd muttered.

“why? i’d say i’m the opposite. in fact i’d say i’m a fucking genius.”

“don’t meddle in things you don’t understand, boy.” dreamxd said gravely, the room dimming and their golden cross illuminating. dream couldn’t see their eyes, but he felt them piercing through his own emerald ones. “you will never be a god. don’t try.”

dreamxd turned swiftly and glided through the lava, out of sight.

“lemme be honest, i thought he was gonna smite you right there. what’s this book you have then?” nightmare chuckled.

dream cleared his throat. “i don’t have it.”

“then how are you gonna revive the little brat, genius?”

“i don’t need it. it’s in my head.”

“do you even know if it’ll work?”

“no.”

“your tiny, puny brain never ceases to amaze me.”

“it’ll work. trust me.”

“look how far we’ve come. i remember when you used to abhor me, and you’d cower in fear every time you saw me, oh and you’d scream and yell in torment...good times. and now we’re bonding. trusting each other. it’s amazing. in fact, i have a new proposal for you.”

dream stared at him. “we are not bonding. we will never be bonding. i will never trust you. so you can take your proposal and shove it up your ass.”

“hear me out. you revive wilbur, and you’re a free man.”

“wilbur? why would i revive wilbur?”

“i just think it’d be fun. you know. a good time.” nightmare smirked, circling the cell.

“...no. i’m not doing shit for you. i’m reviving tommy and getting out of here myself.”

“what do you have to lose, friend? you revive some guy in a trench coat and you’re free. you’d be a fool not to take the offer.”

“there’s a catch. it’s not happening.”

“do you think you’re a bad person, dream?” nightmare asked, floating upside down.

“...i think i’ve done bad things for the right reasons.”

“from one monster to other, i think we aren’t that different, you and me. we’re just misunderstood.”

“no. i’m not like you. i still have morals, and i...we aren’t even close.”

nightmare dropped his mask onto the floor and let his own eyes, void of any colour or iris, bore into dreams. “aren’t you? because i think you’re just. like. me.” he grinned, his voice deep and multiplied, like it came from the mouth of several others.

dream stared at his own upside down face grinning back at him, and found his words escaped him.

“see you out there, dream.” nightmare floated out of the cell.

he wasn’t like nightmare. nightmare was an agent of chaos. he didn’t care for anyone or anything and only did what benefited him, regardless of the means it’d take to achieve. most of all, he was void of all humanity.

dream still had his humanity. he cared about things, right? he cared about being in control, he cared about winning...and he still cared about george and sapnap. sure, he would rather die than let anyone find out, but he wasn’t heartless.

“pfttt, i’m nothing like him, he’s talking shit.”

he turned around to look at tommy. “i think you’ve been in there long enough. rise and shine, tommy.” he said, a wide smile spreading from cheek to cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it, i might explore his character a bit deeper in the future, i just wanted to go for something a bit more light for now


End file.
